Diferencias
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Phoenix llamó, pero hubo algo que no tomó en cuenta. [One-shot] [Phoenix/Miles]


_Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

 _Necesitaba hacer un fic de mi OTP, Miles/Phoenix. ¡Espero les guste!_

* * *

Maya miró a Phoenix mientras limpiaba enérgicamente el sanitario, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para dejarlo reluciente. La chica acomodó el mentón sobre su diestra, y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Estaba completamente segura de lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Edgeworth volvió a Alemania, verdad? —preguntó, y la reacción del contrario no daba pie a ninguna mentira: se estremeció, aunque fingió que todo estaba bien — ¿Tienes su número? Puedes llamarlo en cualquier momento, yo pienso hacerlo luego porque necesitaré alguien con quien hablar de la nueva temporada del "Samurái de acero". Supongo que saldría más barata una llamada por Skype, pero no sé…

—No voy a llamarlo —interrumpió el mayor —.Debe estar ocupado en… alguna cosa suya. Se ha ido y volverá tarde o temprano… Creo.

Maya hizo un gesto de dolor. No le gustaba esa costumbre que tenía el fiscal de irse sin avisar, pero nada podía hacer más que acompañar al abogado, hacerle la espera lo más reconfortante posible. La jovencita se incorporó de su asiento, estirándose y dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Nick, deja de fingir, te mueres por llamarlo. ¡Admítelo! Quizá te cohíbes porque yo estoy aquí —aseguró, y Phoenix iba a decir algo pero ella continuó —.Tranquilo, iré por unas hamburguesas y vuelvo. Posiblemente haya una fila muy larga… ¿Quién sabe? O podría quedarme a comer ahí… Ya veré, pero ten por seguro que tardaré mucho —miró al mayor, haciéndole un guiño —.Llámalo, Nick. Estoy segura que él también quiere saber cómo estás —dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. El mayor hizo una mueca, ¡no pensaba hacerle caso a Maya! Y del mismo modo, no necesitaba llamar a Edegeworth. ¿Por qué debería? Él había vuelto a irse de su vida, a sabiendas de sus sentimientos. Porque sí, semanas antes Phoenix Wright se había armado de valor y se le confesó a aquel fiscal amargado, quien tan sólo lo miró, pálido, antes de murmurar palabras ininteligibles y salir corriendo como si fuese un chiquillo. Al parecer había tomado el primer avión a Berlín que encontró y adiós para siempre, o al menos un hasta luego de varios meses. Phoenix no quería llamarlo ni buscar su contacto: no pensaba humillarse todavía más.

Pero lo deseaba. Deseaba volver a escuchar a Edgeworth, imaginar los gestos que haría del otro lado de la línea: su ceño fruncido cuando algo le molestara, su sonrisa de suficiencia, sus suspiros de resignación ante la tenacidad de Wright. Se apartó los guantes y el delantal, colocándolos en el lavabo. En el espejo, pasó la diestra por sus cabellos en un gesto para darse ánimo y se dirigió a la oficina, directo al teléfono.

Indeciso, elevó la bocina y pulsó las teclas con lentitud, necesitaba tiempo para saber qué decirle y sobre todo, cómo hacerlo. Se equivocó un par de veces con el último digito, por lo que maldijo por lo bajo. La voz de la contestadora de la compañía telefónica confirmando si deseaba llamar a otro país y pagar los respectivos cargos le hizo gruñir. Sería algo caro, pero nada que no pudiera pagar si algún cliente aparecía. Esperó un par de minutos que se le figuraron eternos, hasta que del otro lado del Atlántico, un teléfono fue contestado.

— ¿Diga? —preguntó aquella voz tan conocida por el moreno. Edgeworth estaba del otro lado de la línea, y no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera con más fuerza. Tomó aire en pos de poner en orden sus pensamientos y que lo que fuera a salir de su boca sonara relativamente coherente.

— ¿Edgeworth? —dijo, aunque enseguida se arrepintió. Claro que era él, ¿por qué había preguntado algo tan tonto?

— ¿Wright? —Escuchó decirle, y no podía negar que le encantaba la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre. Sin embargo había un tono especial, que le sonó a preocupación — ¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien?

Nick alzó una ceja.

— ¿Ah? Pues sí, todo está bien. Sólo… sólo llamo porque quería saber de ti —dijo, y en cuanto soltó la última palabra se quedó en silencio ya que Edgeworth no respondió. De pronto le escuchó suspirar.

—Wright. ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?

—Claro, son las ocho de la noche —contestó, mirando su reloj. ¿Sería que Edgeworth continuaba trabajando a esa hora? Probablemente sí.

—No, qué hora es aquí. ¿Si recuerdas que estoy al otro lado del mundo, verdad?

Phoenix se quedó en shock. Sí, lo recordaba, pero no pensó en ello cuando empezó a teclear el número telefónico con toda la calma que su ansiedad por escuchar al otro, le permitía. Dejarse engatusar por Maya y olvidarse de algo tan básico como la discrepancia de horarios entre América y Europa… Con razón el otro pensó lo peor. Edgeworth se mantuvo en silencio un momento, como si esperara que lo asimilara.

—Voy a colgar, Wright. Son las cuatro de la mañana y me encuentro un poco cansado.

—O-oh, por supuesto. Perdóname, yo…

—Gracias por tu comprensión. Llámame a una hora conveniente la próxima vez, ¿sí? Nos vemos. Te quiero —finalizó y después la voz del fiscal fue reemplazada por el zumbido espantoso que provocaba el corte de la llamada. Phoenix hizo lo mismo, procurando colocar el artefacto lo más ordenado que pudo. Grandiosa idea la de sucumbir a su necesidad de comunicarse con el otro, su necesidad de oír su voz aunque fuera a kilómetros de distancia. Definitivo, no volvería a hacerle caso a Maya. Ahora debía esperar el cobro del teléfono…

" _Nos vemos. Te quiero"_

Parpadeó antes de repetir mentalmente la última frase: Miles le había dicho que lo quería, cosa de la que nunca lo creyó capaz de hacer en sus cinco sentidos. Miles había dicho que…

Una sonrisa enorme apareció en los labios del abogado. ¡Al demonio con el cobro del teléfono! Y le compraría a Maya todas las hamburguesas que quisiera. Se lo había ganado.

* * *

 _Algo cortito, pero me pueden las ganas de escribir más de estos dos XD según investigué, la diferencia horaria entre EU y Alemania es de aproximadamente siete horas, espero no haberme equivocado orz ojalá les haya gustado y dejen comentarios. ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
